


The Man Behind the Curtain Art Post

by Bluefire986



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Art, BDSM, Cover Art, Dom Misha, M/M, Sub Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9186944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire986/pseuds/Bluefire986
Summary: Jensen is a very successful businessman, a real estate agent to the stars or anyone looking for luxury properties. He's confident, influential, and no one would guess that he's submissive in any facet of his life, much less to Misha, Jensen's butler and the man who blends into the background.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mayalaen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/gifts).



> Check out the story at:  
> [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9196160) / [LiveJournal](http://mayalaen.livejournal.com/68981.html)
> 
> Check out the the art on:  
> [LiveJournal](http://bluefire986.livejournal.com/11194.html)

_**Banner:**_  
[](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/The%20Man%20Behind%20the%20Curtain/Man_Behind.png.html)

**_Divider:_**  
[](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/The%20Man%20Behind%20the%20Curtain/Divider.png.html)

_**Bonus Pieces:**_  
[](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/The%20Man%20Behind%20the%20Curtain/note.png.html)

_(I decided to post this image, even though it doesn't match the story... I made it from memory, then went back and looked up this part of the story, to find out I wasn't close to what was written... This is why I hate doing scenes like this, I always mess them up. Y_Y)_  
[](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/The%20Man%20Behind%20the%20Curtain/playtime.png.html)


End file.
